


Youkai Academy

by wolfYLadysama



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Higurashi Kagome, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossdressing, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demons, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gender Identity, Harems, High School, Mineta Minoru is Expelled from U.A. High School, Mistaken Identity, Possibly Unrequited Love, Powerful Higurashi Kagome, Reverse Harem, Secret Identity, Youkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfYLadysama/pseuds/wolfYLadysama
Summary: Ouran Academy, only the best, brightest, and richest children can attend. And apparently, they're youkai too! Kagome has a lot to deal with when she enters the school on a scholarship. With the Host club, she will definitely have an interesting experience. Pairing to be Determined with reviewers' input.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Youkai Academy**

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** I, **wolfYLady** , own nothing as I am nothing more than a humble writer whose entertainment comes from manipulating fictional characters. The characters depicted in this story belong to their respective owners and creators. Again I own nothing!

 _ **Summary:**_ Ouran Academy, only the best, brightest, and wealthiest children can attend. And apparently, they're youkai too! Kagome has a lot to deal with when she enters the school on a scholarship. With the Host club, she will definitely have an exciting experience.

~o.O~O.o~

Kagome bristled under the numerous youki that were currently bombarding her senses. Peering out the large window was an elegantly constructed courtyard with beautifully manicured foliage that complimented the pale lavender buildings, white stone walkways, and large fountains. It looked like a Western-style palace, a sight that should have left her awed or distracted by its beauty, yet she was beyond uncomfortable and panicked.

Upon crossing the gilded gates of the prestigious school, she'd almost screamed, it had been the first time she'd had an inkling of youkai, and on top of that, it was overwhelming.

After making her wish on the Shikon, her time had been altered, almost as if her journey into the past had never happened. But she took it in stride, taking her scars as fact that the memories that lived so vividly in her mind and heart were real. And her powers also helped solidified her conviction in her suddenly missing past.

She had used that time given back to her to work towards a brighter future for herself. Kagome engrossed herself with her studies, becoming first in her class- despite her constant difficulties with math- and became president of the archery club and part of the historical club.

And since she wanted the best for her future, Kagome had set her sights on Ouran Academy. It might be a snobbish school catering to rich and pampered children of the "first-class _"_ , that also meant they had the best teachers and curriculum available. And with such a prestigious school on her resume would help her get into any reputable college.

But that didn't explain why she was suddenly feeling the presence of dozens, if not hundreds of youkai, and one of the strongest sat just behind the large desk separating her from the Chairman of Ouran Academy. His gentle gaze and kind smile helping her feel a bit more comfortable, but she still was unnerved by the aura surrounding him.

He was a youkai, an inu from the familiar feeling she felt around Sesshomaru. Although she never was good about telling a youkai's type by their aura- seeing as she didn't have anyone to practice with- plus, it was just a feeling.

And although she doubted anyone here would harm her for being a miko- as they were living in the 21st century-, Kagome made a point to shield her aura and clamored to keep her rekai under control.

"On behalf of the Academy, I am happy to welcome you both to our school," the older man smiled warmly. And Kagome briefly looked to the girl beside her, she was human through and through. A pretty girl with large doe eyes and a gentleness that only added to her simple fair-skinned beauty.

"Starting with the first semester, we will be expecting great things from the both of you. Best of luck, ladies," Mr. Suoh then continued with what seemed like a rehearsed welcoming speech.

When the time came for them to leave, the older gentleman had called her to stay back, letting the girl; Haruhi Fujioka, leave. Kagome looked to the man-youkai- with nervous sapphire eyes.

"Ms. Higurashi, I am sadly going to have to ask that you reframe from participating in the archery club," her eyes widened fearfully, the look he gave her was both knowing and imposing. Her heart raced, had he really found her out too quickly. "This might seem controversial, seeing as you were accepted on a sports scholarship, but I'm sure you've already noticed this school caters to a _specific_ clientele," his aura rose up ominously.

Her eyes fell to the floor briefly before she was able to steal her nerves. She had faced far worse than this Inu youkai who paled in comparison to Sesshomaru-sama. "I'm well aware. So are you rejecting my scholarship than?"

He smirked. "Oh no, not at all, my dear. On the contrary, I think it would do the youngsters some good to be exposed to those of your _caliber_ , miko."

Her brow twitched, and heart clenched. It had been _so_ long since she had been called as such. "Then what will become of me, I don't exactly have the money to afford the tuition of your school,"

A gentle chuckle brightened his eyes, and he leaned forward, leaning on his elbows with his chin on the back of his clasped hands. "The scholarship is yours, you did earn it after all, and now we simply must have you attend. Having a mortal of your stature will no doubt make for a more diverse campus. We'll simply have to reliable the scholarship as an honors scholarship, your grades were exceptional. I do apologize if you were hoping to head the archery club, but do feel free to join any of our other clubs,"

"And the youkai students, will I be needing to fear for my safety? I may not have any ill will towards youkai, but that doesn't mean some of the students will agree with my presence,"

"I promise you will be safe, but please be careful not to use your powers while on campus,"

Kagome smiled and stood with a bow to the Chairmen. "If there is nothing else, I look forward to my time here,"

"As do I," he smiled back.

"But before I go, may I ask a favor of you?" She asked with all the confidence she could muster. It was a stretch, but if her hunch was right, then this man -youkai- might be able to help her reconnect with those from her past.

"I'll try,"

"Tell the Taisho I'm here," she almost laughed as his eyes widened a fraction. So her hunch was right.

Kagome then left heading to the student store to look at their uniforms, from the few students she saw wandering around she detested the female uniforms for the high schoolers. And once she saw the prices of said uniforms, Kagome quickly settled for the male uniform, only bothering to purchase a tie and blazer as a white dress shirt and pants wouldn't look any different from what was being sold, at least not to her.


	2. Chapter 2

The school halls were abuzz with whispers and hushed tones, the students seeming to delight in openly gossiping about the two, and only, transfer students. Most of the rumors came with a snide or prudish remark of their social class and the possible implications that the school would soon be overcome by "commoners." Kagome rolled her eyes and paid the comment no mind; after all, she had heard far worse as a miko that had traveled in a skirt during the Edu period- now _that_ was something to be embarrassed about. These _children_ knew nothing of war, or of the dangers of prejudice and ignorant people, if anything that is what they encompassed with their wealth, they knew nothing of the world beyond their pampered lives.

Kagome sighed, she doubted the youkai here would even know what to do if she exposed herself as a miko, they'd either panic, run or fight, though she had only felt a handful of youkai on campus that would pose a challenge. No wonder the Dean of Students had been curious of what her presence may bring.

Looking towards the library, Kagome spotted what at first appearance seemed to be a boy; they were dressed in worn formal pants and shoes along with a weathered sweater. But having already met the other scholarship student, Kagome knew it to be Haruhi. Something must have happened to the girl since the last time they met for her appearance to change so drastically in such a short period of time.

With a warm smile, she approached the frazzled girl. Her short brown hair was mused and messy, with her bangs and shabby haircut falling into her gentle face."Hi Fujioka-san, everything alright?"

The young teen jumped, doe-eyes framed by thick frames, quickly meeting her own. For a second, she looked confused, and then as if having an 'ah-ha' moment, her eyes widened. "Oh Higurashi-san," she bowed lightly in greeting, a cool composer falling over her face with a gentle smile. "I'm just trying to find a quiet place to study,"

Her shoulders fell. "Is this one crowded too?" Kagome asked dejectedly. Kagome had already gone to all the libraries on campus, and had found each bursting with students that didn't understand the concept of using their "inside voices."

Haruhi nodded in defeat. "Stupid rich kids," she muttered, and Kagome laughed.

Gesturing with her own books toward the quieter halls up ahead. "Want to join me in my search for a quiet place to study?"

The girl nodded with a soft, please.

Kagome chuckled lightly. "What happened to your hair Fujioka-san?"

The girl looked at her owlishly before examining a long bit of her bangs. "Some kid in my neighborhood put gum in my hair,"

Kagome briefly grimaced, thinking back to when her brother had gotten some stuck in her own hair, it had been quite a traumatic process getting it out. "I think it suits you," she offered with a smile.

Haruhi beamed, her gentle beauty dazzling even Kagome as she smiled, and heat colored her pale cheeks. "Thank you, Higurashi-san," she paused. "Higurashi-san?"

"Please feel free to call me Kagome,"

The teen nodded with a pleased smile. "Kagome, why are you wearing the boy's uniform, if you don't mind me asking,"

"Have you seen the girl's uniforms?" She teased, and both girls laughed, both agreeing that the uniforms were loathsome compared to the male uniform and their own previous uniforms they'd had to wear. But Kagome was still surprised that Haruhi had only asked so as not misgender her, which Kagome found very thoughtful of the other teen.

They continued to talk softly, going over most of the topics they had gone over in class as they turned down a quiet hallway. And then Haruhi noticed a quiet room. Despite the sign saying the room ahead was a music room, there wasn't a sound to be heard, unlike any of the libraries. And although it seemed like the perfect place to study, the aura of six youkai behind the large white doors informed her that this room was very much taken.

"Kagome-chan lets check out this room, it's so quiet on this side of the building," the teen smiled, grabbing Kagome's hand before she could protest and opened the large double doors.

For the briefest of moment there was a flash of light, and the soft playing of piano filled the once silent room.

Their youki expanded, rushing forth to surround her, poking and prodding at her concealed aura, searching for any crack in her defenses. The action had her heart racing and breath hitch, pulling in the scent of magic and roses into her lungs. Her reiki surged under her skin, wanting to fight back against the sudden and rude, youki that poked about her person, but she held back, not entirely sure that she would be safe despite the Chairman's reassurance.

Across from the two women, both dressed as the opposite gender, sat six posed male students. If Kagome didn't know any better, she would have thought they had been _waiting_ in that pose, it sounded ridiculous, and yet they looked just as absurd. Five of the members lounging across one another while surrounding the person sitting within an ornate golden chair with luxurious red cushions: it looked like a throne.

Each one of the males exuded an air of power, backed not only by the wealth in which encompassed their lives, but it pulsed out through their aura, their youki blanketing the room in warm, almost inviting, curls. For a moment, Kagome almost found herself blushing, the warmth and almost intimate way their youki reached out and caressed her, making her both embarrassed and irritated that they had no shame in how they prodded at her concealed aura.

Of the six young youkai, two of them screamed danger. A stoic man, who's lean physique loomed over the group, looked rather stand-offish with a bored expression and somewhat understated masculine presence. But his silver eyes were piercing, matching the underlying tension within his posture; he was ready to fight at a second's notice. Yet, he didn't look as intimating. Despite the feeling of protectiveness that he exuded, and that mostly had to do with the small blonde that hung from his shoulders.

The small blonde was smiling, looking as carefree as a child, even looking like a young pre-teen with large golden-brown eyes and bushy blonde hair. He looked as threatening as a kitten, but Kagome felt as if she were about to face-off to the death against one of Sesshomaru's generals. The power that came off him was terrifying, but his aura was rather pleasant and inviting.

Those two had to be the most powerful, but at the moment weren't the one's prying at her masked aura.

No, that one was the one that reminded her of a serpent. He was lean and posed, with a mature air about him, but from the rude prodding of his aura, Kagome could already tell that he didn't care about people's boundaries and coveted information. If she didn't know better, she would wager that the glasses-wearing male was a dragon, mainly because he seemed to be a man of pride and greed, something that most (at least the ones she'd met) dragons almost always possessed.

Then there were the kitsunes. Of course, that was merely an instinctual guess, but they felt so much like her Shippo that Kagome could easily picture the mischievous looking duo with a foxtail, or two, swishing behind them. They looked to be twins, but their auras were different, one was calmer and light while the other seemed to shutter and darken anxiously.

Finally was the blue-eyed blonde sitting in the thrown. He beamed happily, his aura shining brightly in welcome and curling around the room as if to hug and coddle everyone in the room. He smiled with a gentle kindness that only made him look more handsome and exotic looking. But Kagome was immediately surprised to feel he wasn't a full-blooded youkai; he wasn't half, but he wasn't full either, he was something else: somewhere in between.

"Welcome!" they greeted in unison before the blonde quickly spoke see their puzzled faces. "Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's most handsome boys, with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful."

Kagome looked at them, dumbfounded. What a stupid club!?

"A host club?" Haruhi questioned dumbly, no doubt just as bewildered by the club as Kagome.

The oranged haired duo then piped up in unison, both looking somewhat surprised. "Oh, wow, it's a boy!"

"Men are valuable patrons too, so stifle it," the blonde corrected.

The dark-haired one with glasses looked them over with a calculated glace before addressing the twins mirthfully. "Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe these young men are in the same class as you, correct?"

"Well, yeah, but they're both rather shy. They haven't acted very sociably, so we don't know much about them." The twins answered boredly as if they could care less about the two of them.

"Hm. Well, that wasn't very polite." He smirked, the look given Kagome the chills, he looked as if he had just learned something important in that small interaction. That boy definitely rubbed her the wrong way.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Haruhi Fujioka, and Mr. Kagome Higurashi," The blonde exclaimed excitedly "You're the two exceptional honor students we've heard about."

"How did you know my name?" Haruhi asked, shocked, and noticeably uncomfortable.

"Why, you're both infamous. It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy. Both of you must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student,"

Well, uh, thank you, I guess," Haruhi grumbled irritably while Kagome openly sneered at the group of rude demons.

Kagome growled lowly. "No need for such back-handed comments,"

The blonde continued with an ignorant air as if he hadn't really been listening as he approached the struggling brunette beside her. "You're welcome. You're true heroes to other poor people. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy. It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others."

"I said that your back-handed comments weren't appreciated," Kagome snapped, stepping between the blonde and Haruhi. "You're taking this "poor" thing too far."

He continued, **again,** ignoring Kagome. "Spurned. Neglected. But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you, poor men, to our world of beauty."

"I'm outta here." Haruhi glowered, and Kagome nodded. These pompous rich kids were being unnecessarily rude, they're attitudes making Kagome preferably wonder if their treatment of Haruhi and her was based on their social class or their species. Either way, the males' treatment of them was uncalled for.

The short blonde then came bouncing over, taking Haruhi by the hand, stopping them from what would have been their freedom. "Hey! Come back here, _Haru-chan_! You must be like a superhero or something. That's so cool!"

Trying her best to shake off the male, irritation entered her tired voice. "I'm not a hero. I'm an honor student. And who are you calling " _Haru-chan"_!?" She finished with a scream.

"I never would've imagined that the famous scholars would be so openly gay. Are you two dating?" The tall blonde asked cheekily while slipping and arm around Haruhi's shoulders

"Openly, what?!" Haruhi and Kagome cried in unison, red tinting both of their faces.

The blonde looped his other arm around Kagome's shoulders. "So tell me what kind of guys you're into. Do you like the strong, silent type?-" He motioned over to the tall and muscular dark-haired male. He gave the two a slow nod of his head, silver eyes gentle and even empathic.

"-The boy Lolita?-" the blonde continued, pointing them to the shorter blonde with his warm honey eyes. He was adorable, even a little charming, but he screamed danger to Kagome.

"-How about the mischievous type,-" next he pointed them towards the twins. They smiled mischievously, violet streaking across their gold eyes. Kagome found them rather enduring, no doubt, because she was partial to kitsunes in nature.

"-or the cool type?" This was when Kagome came face to face with the glasses-wearing serpent boy. She glared at him defiantly, this guy screamed jerk, they all did, he just seemed to be the most arrogant of the bunch.

Haruhi stuttered uncomfortably. "Uh... I, uh... It's not like that. I- we- were just looking for a quiet place to study."

The blonde turned Haruhi- Kagome really wished they had more manner, didn't they know it was rude to call someone by their name without offering them they're named as well. The blonde pulled the petite girl close, intimately so, allowing Kagome to slip from his grasp. "Or maybe... You're into a guy like me. What do you say?"

"Uh," she screamed, leaping from his arms.

It was as if the next scene were playing out in slow motion. Jumping away from the blonde, Haruhi fell back into one of the large vases within the room. Realizing this, she spun around, Kagome even dropping to help her, both of them reaching for the large ornate jar, and still, it slipped away from them. Clattering to the ground in a loud shattering of glass, the girls slumped in defeat, they looked to the other, fear entering their eyes.

The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru (the only one's whose names she's learned so far) crowded them with an audible "Aww,"

"We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction." Hikaru tsked disappointedly.

Kaoru nodded. "Oh, now you've done it, commoner. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at ¥8,000,000!"

"What? ¥8,000,000!? How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in a million?"

Kagome fell to the ground, defeated. How had it ended up like this? All they wanted to do was find a quiet place to study.

"We're going to have to pay you back, aren't we?" Kagome sighed.

Panicked, Haruhi turned to her. "No Kagome I couldn't ask that of you, it was my fault it broke,"

Kagome shook her head and smiled gently. "How could I leave you to the wolves," and then she stood glaring heatedly at the dumb blonde. "If there is anyone to blame it's that handsy pervert over there,"

The group carried on as if they hadn't heard her, irritating Kagome to no end.

"Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" so that's what the blonde's name was, now she knew what to call the handsy pervert.

"There's a famous saying you may have heard Fujioka, " _When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do."_ Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. That means starting today, you two will be the Host Club's dogs."

Kagome growled audibly, she really didn't like this club one bit.

' _What the hell have I gotten myself into now?'_


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome sighed for the umpteenth time that afternoon, her arms full with a paper bag housing part of the club's shopping list. At least they had sent them on this errand with money because Kagome absolutely refused to spend her own money on these fools who had trust funds worth more than her family shrine. The only good thing about the short trip was talking with Haruhi.

Haruhi was a really kind and earnest person; she was honest and very open-minded. They talked about a range of topics that evolved into a deep and enlightening conversation. She was really enjoying her time with Haruhi.

To be honest, Kagome had been severely lacking in the friend department as of late. Sure she had her "friends" from middle school but found them too close-minded and pretentious, that, and they seemed more interested in setting her up with Hojo than her actual feelings. So she had been feeling rather lonely. They'd only been with the club for a couple of days, but Kagome could already tell that she was becoming very close with the dense, if not bordering on naive, Haruhi.

Walking into the large music room that housed the house club, Kagome was immediately bombarded by the youki auras of the club members, and the mysterious scent of roses with a piano playing in the background. She had to take a deep breath before following behind the already irritated Haruhi.

They made their way to the president of this ridiculous host club: Tamaki Suoh. Kagome still couldn't believe that such a naive and pompous brat could be related to the calculating and composed Chairmen; then again, she had only had the one conversation with the man.

The blonde was aglow with male ego as he ensnared and seduced the young women that surrounded him. He looked content as he basked in their presence and praise.

The cheesiness of his cliche pick up lines had Kagome mentally gagging. ' _Why on earth are these girls fawning over him?'_ She grimaced before coming to a conclusion. ' _They're nothing but airheads,'_

A girl blushed prettily, shyly batting her eyes at Tamaki. "Um, Tamaki, what's your favorite song?"

Without skipping a beat, he had an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close with his other hand tilting her head up by her chin. He gazed at her gently, their eyes meeting. "What song? The one that reminds me of you, of course." He pulled away, and she squealed.

Then another girl worked up the courage to speak, a bright smile and nervous twang in her voice while blushing brightly. "I baked you a cake today. Would you like to taste it?"

Tamaki than repeated his actions as he had with the first girl, his arm strung across her waist to pull her close, but instead of holding her chin, he held a fork so she could feed him The strawberry sponge cake. It looked very well made."Only if you'll feed it to me, my darling."

The girl squealed as he seductively ate the small bite, and the other girls all cried in unison. " _Oh, wow. You're so dreamy_."

Kagome hadn't really given the other girl in Tamaki's company any attention; to her, the girl seemed like all the others who'd been ensnared by Tamaki's princely persona. But then her youki expanded, reaching and pulling at Tamaki, demanding his attention. She had dark eyes and auburn hair that complimented her pale olive skin tone, and as much as she smiled prettily, Kagome saw the jealousy and pettiness that rolled across her features and ebbed into her aura.

"May I have a word with you, Tamaki?" She asked in a hushed voice.

He immediately was looking at her, eager to please. His aura betrayed his calm facade of princely charm, for it pulsed nervously, and his youki latching onto the offered affection of the auburn hair's youki. "Yes, Seika- _hime_?"

 _'She's not really a princess... Right?'_ Kagome's brow twitched; given the circumstances of this school, it was a high likelihood she could be of royal blood, it'd explain her rigid posture.

"I've recently heard the Host Club is keeping stray kittens without a pedigree." A mirthful edge to her voice, a sadistic gleam in her eyes.

Tamaki's brow furrowed, his charm wavering. "I don't know if I'd call them that." He then turned, catching sight of them. "Speak of the devils! Thanks for doing the shopping. Did you get everything on our list?"

Kagome rolled her eyes but offered a small smile, at least trying to fain kindness towards the Chairmen's son. Since meeting the host club (since starting at Ouran Academy), Kagome felt as if she was looking to justify hating them when she should be looking to get to know them instead of judging them based solely on their being born into a high-class family. It wouldn't do either party any good if they both hyper fixated on each other's social class.

"Excellent jobs, my little piglets. Let's see," he then grabbed a container from Haruhi's bag, the girl looking a mixed of confused and annoyed that he'd called her a piglet. "Hey, wait a minute, what is this?"

Kagome and Haruhi shared a look before Kagome started slowly. "Its coffee,"

He looked on with glowing interest. "I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?"

Haruhi took it from there. "What do you mean? It's instant coffee."

"It's instant?" The small group of girls asked in unison.

The blonde brightened, and Kagome almost laughed at the genuine gleam in his eyes. "Whoa. I've heard of this before. It's a commoners' coffee. You just add hot water."

The girls murmured softly." _I didn't know there was such a thing." - "So it's true then. Poor people don't even have enough time to grind their own coffee beans." – "Mm-hmm!"_

And for some odd reason, the other host club members took that opportunity to slide in behind the two, each looking just as interested at the product.

Hikaru and Kaoru leaned against Kagome as they looked into her bag. Their youki swayed around them, flicking with an interest that made her imagine them with foxtails that twitched in the same fashion. They looked so cute, and yet they had a mischievous air about them as if anything they saw could be used to play tricks on an unsuspecting victim.

Kagome didn't really pay them much mind; in fact, she oddly enough enjoyed the feel of the twins being so close to her. It had been such a long time since she had felt youki so closely. They're youki reminding her of her Shippo, bringing with it a bang of longing and fondness.

Haruhi grumbled irritably, mistaking their curiosity as insolence. "I'll go back and get something else. Excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee."

At this point, everyone in the room was beaming with interest, curious about how the " _lower class_ " lived.

"No, I'll keep it," Tamaki, the most interested, waved Haruhi off. "I'm going to give it a try- I will drink this coffee!"

Around them, girls gasped and applauded the blonde for his _bravery_.

Practically bouncing with excitement, Tamaki led the group to the long table that would be their testing spot. "Alright, Haruhi, get over here and make me some of this _commoners'_ coffee."

Kagome gave a gentle huff of amusement at the dejected look on Haruhi's face. The girl was so expressive, Kagome could practically see her thinking: ' _I hate all these damn rich people'_

The girl, Seika, scowled, dark eyes narrowed and annoyed **.** "Oh Tamaki, now you're taking the joke too far. Your palate won't be able to stomach that _**crap**_. You don't have to drink it just because _he_ bought it."

Both Haruhi and Kagome paused, looking to the girl. Who simply smiled despite the disdain in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I was talking to myself."

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried before the brunette could respond, and she quickly made her way to the table so that he could try the instant coffee.

Kagome, on the other hand, turns to the girl and glares. Seika was youkai, she could feel it, and on top of that, she was a stronger one. But even still, Kagome allowed her rekai to rise, shimmering just along her skin and to startle the nearest youkai to her-the rich bitch who had the audacity to insult Haruhi.

The youkai stiffened uncomfortably, no doubt having never experienced the burn from divine energy. She stared up to Kagome with wide, slightly fearful eyes. "I'd watch how you speak to Haruhi _demon_ , or you'll be forced to answer to me," she finished with a growl that had her sounding almost like a youkai.

Fear streaked across her pretty features, and Kagome smiled sweetly as the youkai girl realized it wasn't a threat but a promise of pain. It might have been a while since Kagome had physically fought against a youkai, but she made sure to keep up with her rekai making her more powerful than she'd ever been. There was no doubt in her mind that she would be more than capable of teaching the youkai some respect.

Turning around, Kagome caught the eyes of Kyoya, and she froze. Dark eyes gleamed with a feral interest as if she were his prey to study. A snide upturn of his thin lips changed his handsome features into something terrifying as if he knew all her secrets and would use them to his advantage.

She shivered, slightly unnerved by the young youkai, but she refused to be weak to anyone here. So she smiled and waved kindly at him before continuing behind Haruhi, who was currently making several cups of instant coffee.

The taste testing had Kagome, almost laughing. But in the end, it seemed that everyone liked it, with a couple exceptions, but overall, the hosts seemed to really enjoy it. Afterward, Kagome and Haruhi went around cleaning.

In the process of making, they're rounds the two stops by the twins.

Kagome eyed them with a mix of fondness and longing. The closer she was to the twins, the more her heart clenched at the familiar pulse of their youki; it was so much like her Shippo's that the sting of tears burned at the back of her eyes. Missing him had to be the worst of her situation, her little kitsune that she had unknowingly lost when she'd made the final wish on the Shikon no Tama. Kagome could never regret ridding the world of that cursed jewel, but she did regret not being able to give her son a proper goodbye.

Whipping at her eyes, Kagome fought against the tears.

Haruhi turned, having rolled her eyes at the ridiculous twins, not really getting why people were so into them. She gently touched Kagome's arm, making the girl justle from the contact. "Are you alright, Kagome-chan?" Her voice taut with concern.

The twins turned out of curiosity, forgetting their facade for a moment to inspect their club underlings.

Kagome nodded as she looked down, embarrassed, and still feeling as if she were going to cry. "Its nothing, ill be Alright," she forced herself to smile despite the unshed tears. "I was just thinking of someone I miss dearly,"

Unknown to the two, a small group of girls had taken a liking to the raven-haired "boy" Kagome. They stared with a fan-girlish delight; blooming hearts blossoming within their eyes at the strong male's suddenly somber teary-eyed expression. Since attending Ouran, Kagome had slowly had a fan club accumulating without their notice, the girl's infatuated by the male's mysterious beauty. They squealed happily. _"So mysterious!"_

The twins themselves looked at the raven-haired male with just as much interest. Something about him drew them in on an instinctual level, yet they also felt wary of him. The raven-haired teen was cute, feminine yet independent and gentle—their eyes at luminous sapphire that sparkled mirthfully or kindly. But when the teen looked at them, there was a mix of kindness and sadness, not pity, but a profound sense of loss that had Kaoru compelled to become closer to them.

The doors opened and in walked Takashi and Mitsukuni, the smaller teen perched up on Takashi's shoulders like a little child that was currently rubbing the sleep out of his honey gold eyes.

"Sorry we're late," Mitsukuni yawned as Takashi sat him in front of they're table where several girls who'd requested them earlier.

The girls giggled as they greeted the two. _"Hello, Hani. Hey Mori."-"We've been waiting here for you guys, hi."_

"I'm sorry. I was waiting for Takashi to finish his kendo meeting, and I fell asleep. Mm, and I'm still not completely awake."

" _So cute!" They squealed._

Kagome smiled at Haruhi's confused expression. "I don't understand why anyone would be interested in this," Haruhi huffed, her brain working hard to understand how this might appeal to anyone.

Behind them, Kyoya seemed to manifest, his smooth monotone voice startling Kagome, her sapphire eyes snapping towards his handsome but blank face."Hani-senpai may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy. And then Mori-senpai's allure is his silent and robust disposition."

Mitsukuni bounded towards them with a happy skip and giggle. "Haru-chan! K'gome-chan!" The two misgendered teens quickly turned to the older, yet shorter, boy. "Hey, Haru-chan, do you want to go have some cake with me?"

Haruhi grimaced but gave the teen a meek smile. "Thanks, but I don't really like cake."

With an adorable pout. "Then how would you like to hold my bunny Usa-chan?"

With a groan, Haruhi tiredly replied. "I'm not into bunnies."

"Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?"

"Come on, Haruhi-chan, how can you say Usa-chan isn't cute?" Kagome smiled sweetly as she got down on the same level to examine the pink bunny. It looked to have been made with a loving hand with an elegantly stitch against the soft pink fabric that made up the obviously love stuffed rabbit.

Leaning forward, Haruhi looked at the adorable stuffed rabbit. "I guess he is kinda cute, huh?"

With a bright full smile and twinkle in his eyes, Mitsukuni offered the rabbit to Haruhi. "Take good care of him, okay?" He turned to Kagome with an innocent smile. "What about you, K'gome-chan? Would you like to have a cake with me?"

She smiled kindly, trying her best not to let his terrifyingly strong youki interfere with her getting to know the seemingly innocent young youkai. "Will there be strawberries?"

He paused but then grinned hugely. "Of course! There is also chocolate cake too!"

She nodded. "I'd love to have cake with you, Hani-senpai.

Walking away, Kyoya turned to Haruhi. "You'll notice that our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests. Just so you know, Tamaki is number one around here. He's the king. His request rate is 70%."

"Why, though?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Boredom, perhaps? But why does it matter? You have a doubt with us, it would be best if you simply follow along like Kagome instead of questioning what has been working for almost 2 years now. In order for you to pay off your ¥8,000,000 debt with us, you will act as the Ouran Host Club's dog until you graduate. I'm sorry, I meant our errand boy. You can try to run away if you want to Haruhi, but just so you know, my family employs a private police force of 100 officers." A dark gleam took place in his eyes, frighten Haruhi. "By the way, do you have a passport?"

"Huh?"

Tamaki appeared then. "You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt, my little nerd." Teasingly the blonde blew against Haruhi's ear that had the frazzled teen jumping away in fright.

Practically hyperventilating, Haruhi glowered at the male. "Please **don't** do _that_ again."

Tamaki chuckled. "You need a makeover, or no girl's going to look twice at you."

Kagome shook her head, allowing they're conversation to fall into the background, choosing to get back to the cake that would be in her near future.

"Hello ladies, is it okay if K'gome-chan joins us for cake?" Mitsukuni beamed sweetly.

Several of the girls looked from the small host to the raven hair, a flush running across their faces as they really looked at the new student. The best word they could think of to describe him as was beautiful; he had a flawless heart-shaped face with high cheekbones and a small nose. His large sapphire eyes regarded them kindly while being a little standoffish and mysteriously. He wasn't tall, but he was tan and fit looking.

To them, Kagome seemed even more alluring than Takashi.

"Of course we don't mind," the girls replied in unison, blush crawling down their necks.

Kagome offered them a smile. "Thank you, ladies,"

"Here, K'gome-chan!" Hani-senpai thrust a slice of cake at her. It was a three-tiered chocolate cake with a whipped strawberry frosting, along with several fresh strawberries on top with dark chocolate dripping down.

Kagome stared in awe at the cake for a moment before happily accepting in. She smiled at the first bite.

Mori looked at Kagome, seeming to study their new club members when suddenly the teen looked up at him through thick black lashes. He fought against the rising blush as he swore at that moment he _knew_ Kagome wasn't a man. She screamed, feminine.

With red staining his cheeks, he leaned down with a napkin. "Kagome, you have frosting on your cheek," he commented softly, thankful that his voice hadn't wavered.

Mori's fan club, and Kagome's virgining fan club exploded in soft cries of girlish fantasy and joy. Already "shipping" the two males and exaggerated meaning behind the simple action.

In the background, Haruhi was being harassed by the other hosts, only drawing Kagome's attention when they called Mori away. She rolled her eyes; of course, they would want to play dress-up with Haruhi, at least it wasn't her. She'd gotten that enough in middle-school.

Mitsukuni piped up excitedly, wanting to be apart of the " _fun."_ "What about me, Tama-chan?"

"Hani-senpai." Tamaki started with a thought.

"Yes, sir!"

"You... go have some cake."

Defeated, the blonde slumped into his chair, pink bunny at his side, and eyes downcast. "It's just us, Usa-chan. Everyone else said they were to busy."

Kagome smiled gently. "I'll keep you company Hani-senpai," Just from today alone, Kagome now understood that although Mitsukuni was a powerful youkai, he was a gentle person.

~o.O~O.o~

Almost twenty minutes later, Haruhi reappears from the host's dress-up scheme dressed in the male student uniform. Her once messy brown hair was now perfectly styled so as to better frame her gentle face and show off her large doe eyes. Despite the male uniform, Haruhi looked very feminine, her delicate beauty only highlighted by the hosts pampering. "You sure it's really okay for me to keep this uniform?" She asked hesitantly.

Tamaki gushed. "Cute! You're as pretty as a girl! Adorable!"

"Haru-chan, you look so cute!" Mitsukuni piped up, Takashi nodding behind him.

The twins piped up next, with Hikaru speaking first."If we had known, that's how you really look..."

"-We would've helped you out sooner." Kaoru finished with a nod.

Kyoya smirked darkly, eyes gleaming with interest. "Who knows? Maybe he'll draw in some customers. Kagome is already getting requests as well,"

"I am?" She asked in surprise.

The male nodded. "Yes, I already have 20 requests for this week,"

Tamaki was practically glowing, his eyes alight with mirth. "You know, that's just what I was thinking. Our errand boys are moving up the ranks. Starting today, you two are official members of the Host Club. I will personally train you to be a first-rate host. If you both can get 100 customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your ¥8,000,000 debt."

Haruhi swallowed thickly.

"A host?"


	4. Chapter 4

The next afternoon found the two new transfer students as welcomed new members of the Host Club. And as surprised as Kagome was, she nodded and smiled at the girls who awaited her company.

Haruhi in much the same boat with several girls in her company, and seemingly were going to become her regulars.

"Why is he so popular?" Tamaki pouted as he eyed Haruhi

Kyoya smirked. "He's a natural."

The twins popped up with a shrug. "No training needed."

He grumbled under his breath. "That also doesn't explain why Kagome is so popular,"

Near Haruhi, sitting surrounded by her own growing fan club, sat Kagome. She smiled and talked with the ladies as if they were her friends, faltering them with compliments, and even playing a bit into her own mystery as a new student.

"I heard you got in on a sports scholarship, so why are you in the host club Kagome-kun?" One of the girls bumped her in the shoulder, pointing out Kagome's suddenly sad face. She quickly stammered a follow-up comment, her face flaming red with embarrassment. "Not that we're not happy you are here, Kagome-kun, we just want to know more about you,"

Kagome shook away her shock with a bittersweet smile. She couldn't tell them the truth; all five were human. "I did, I used to be captain of the archery club, while doing karate and kendo in my spare time. But I got hurt," Kagome tried her best to look hurt and broken about not being able to continue with her sports, and a part of her was. Being in the archery club, training her bone, and honing her powers had made her feel closer to them, and winning competitions made Kagome feel as if she were making them proud.

Her fists trembled on the table, and her eyes were downcast; she missed them. Even though she _knew_ it near impossible for all them to survive, that sliver of hope, of one day returning was all that was keeping Kagome from slipping into despair.

The girls looked at her with teary eyes.

And with equally teary eyes, Kagome continued with her half-lie. "But the chairmen was more than understanding and allowed me to apply for an honor scholarship. It hurts not being able to pursue my passions, but I hope one day, I will be able to pick up a bow again," and she smiled. "And I would like you ladies to be there when I do,"

The girls swooned with hearts in their eyes.

"Kagome seems to have his own appeal as well," Kyoya explained.

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded. "He's good looking and considerate to the girls, but he's also kinda mysterious, he totally reads misunderstood bad boy,"

Tamaki grumbled with a visible pout.

By the end of the session, Kagome looked around to find both Tamaki and Haruhi were missing. Curious and a little worried, Kagome looked around the room before, from one of the large windows, she saw something that had her blood boiling.

In one of the ponds was Haruhi's bag, the contents emptied into the water, followed by the bag. Haruhi was up to her knees, searching, and just before Kagome was going to go help, she saw Tamaki joining her.

She blinked in surprise, not expecting the blonde to lend a helping hand, especially at the expense of his own personal comfort. It really did seem as if she'd misjudged the man-youkai; going forward, she'd have to be better than to allow personal biases to cloud her perception of those at this school.

~o.O~O.o~

* * *

~o.O~O.o~

_**"How did your bag end up in the pond anyway?"** _

Haruhi blinked at the girl innocently before answering with a tinge of suspicion. "Well, uh, I guess I accidentally dropped it out the window at some point." Something was off about the " _princess"_ in front of her.

"Oh, really? That must've been terrible. I can't imagine what I'd do if my bag fell into the pond." The pretty auburn-haired girl chuckled, faining sympathy.

Haruhi looked at the girl questioningly, somewhat unnerved by the girl and her mean eyes. In the back of her head, alarm bells rang warning her of _something,_ but unsure what about this girl sent her skin crawling.

"And you actually made Tamaki search that dirty old pond with you. How astonishing!" Her laugh was like an evil cackle despite its whimsical edge before her evil eyes hardened on Haruhi. "You do realize he's a blueblood and not a commoner, right? The only reason he's paying attention to you is because he's trying to turn you into a gentleman." A sneer marred her pretty features. "Don't start thinking he cares about you just because he's doting on you."

Haruhi started slowly, a part of her brain, finally registering the emotions playing across the girl's features. "Now, I understand. You're jealous of me."

There was silence as shock came across Seika's face before twisting in rage.

Kagome marches up to the table and slams her hand into the table. She hadn't meant to, but in her haste and anger, Kagome had allowed some of her reiki to surface; with the added strength to her muscles, the table shook and splintered, the China tea set toppling over. "I thought I told you to stay away from Haruhi," she snapped viciously. "If you can't be nice, just back the fuck off."

Seika growled, her irises bleeding pink. Her youki surged forth threateningly; it whipped wildly against her, seeking to force her into submission. "I will not be told what to do by some _filthy_ _commoner!"_ She jumped up, looking ready to pounce, and Kagome narrowed her eyes, prepared to fight. But before the brunette could initiate the fight, cold water hit the three of them.

The shock had them freezing, their anger dissipating with the shock of their suddenly wet persons.

Seika looked around before finding the culprits. "Why did you do that? Do something, Tamaki. Kagome just assaulted me."

The blonde looked at her pitifully, his violet-blue eyes shining sadly. "I'm disappointed in you. You threw Haruhi's bag into the pond, didn't you?"

She became hysterical, her youki whipping at her hair and eyes almost crazed. "You don't know that. Do you have any proof that I did?"

Tamaki's demure composure fell, showing an air of sadness that encompassed his usually gentlemanly and over the top persona. Kagome found herself looking away, unable to stand the sadness that came flowing off the male. "You know, you're a beautiful girl, but you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear."

She blinked before tears sprung up, and before anyone could see them fall, Seika was running out the door."Why Tamaki? You idiot!" There was a wateriness to her voice, giving away the tears she was currently shedding.

Tamaki shook his head, watching sadly for a moment before once more he was again his overly energetic self. His eyes glinting mischievously as he looked at Kagome.

She held his gaze even though a part of her told her to look away, but damn it all if she would submit to this buffoon.

"Hmmm... Now how am I going to punish you? Because it is your fault, after all." He held his chin in mock thought before smiling evilly. Kagome fought against the shiver of fear she suddenly felt. "Your quota is now 1000!"

 **"** 1000!?" She almost shrieked. "That's not fair! I didn't touch her! She had been threatening-"

Tamaki cut her off with his hand. "I've made up my mind," he laughed as his eyes shifted between Haruhi and Kagome. "I got high expectations for you both, my little rookies."

Haruhi looked deflated, her shoulders falling in defeat.

Kyoya stepped forward with a bag for both the currently wet hosts. "These are the only spare uniforms we have. Sorry, but it's better than a wet one, right?"

"Thanks a lot, you guys. I'm gonna go change." Haruhi nodded her thanks with Kagome walking behind her.

"Yeah, thanks," Kagome grumbled, unhappy to see the ugly yellow dress neatly folded in the paper bag. Kagome had nothing against the color; she had plenty of sundresses that were either yellow or had yellow. It had more to do with the cut and style of the over-priced garment.

Finding a towel, Kagome did her best to towel dry her hair and did a simple French braid to avoid getting her next set of clothes wet. Next was the dress, once on it did feel very comfortable for being a fitted-bodice dress with a pointed white collar and red loosely-bowed tie. But she still didn't care for the puffy Juliet sleeves that ended in bulky white cuffs and the puffy skirt that ends awkwardly at calf-length. Then there were white tights and black shoes that were also in the bag.

For being a spare uniform surprisingly fit _**perfectly**_. It was as if Kagome purchase it herself. She just _knew_ Kyoya had gotten the uniform for her, specifically as if he had _planned_ for something like this to happen.

Irritated but not caring, Kagome finally left the dressing room to hear what was going on just outside.

"Haruhi." Tamaki sounded nervous, almost unsure.

"Yeah?"

"So, you're a girl?"

Kagome paused momentarily, a little surprised at the conversation but quickly surmised that Kyoya had given Haruhi a girl uniform just as he had given her one.

Haruhi answered straight-faced in her monotone fashion. "Biologically speaking, yeah."

Tamaki shrieks in disbelief, and Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

"Listen, Senpai, I don't really care whether you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are rather than for what sex they are." Haruhi explained, almost annoyed sounding before continuing with a smile. "Uh, you know, I have to say Senpai, I thought you were pretty cool earlier." Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad. I wonder how I can pull it off. I've got it. I'll just call everyone " _dude_ " and " _bro_ " now." she finished with a laugh.

Still not quite sure how to handle this new information, Tamaki slowly turned to Kagome, having heard her exiting the dressing room. "Did you know? Are you two da-dating?" He stammered. But once he turns and fully looks at her, his mouth fell open, not expecting the young woman that walked out.

Kagome laughed, joined by Haruhi's soft giggle. "I knew, but no, Senpai, I'm not a lesbian,"

Several of the members froze, except for Kyoya, Mitsukuni, and Takashi, the only three to realize their other host was also a female. The other males then blushed, because now that they knew them both to be women, their feminine features seemed more prominent and alluring. Before, Kagome had simply been a pretty guy, but now they saw her in an entirely different light, because what had seemed too feminine on a man was now perfect as a woman.

Whereas Haruhi beamed with a gentle girlish beauty, with soft rounded features and large doe eyes, she radiated innocence. Her body slimmer, the baggy male clothing having easily hidden her gentle feminine curvature. Kagome had a matured mysterious elegance about her beauty, with raven hair and enchanting sapphire eyes. Her body was more endowed, almost surprisingly, so that the male uniform had ever been able to hide her large bust and round hips.

Kaoru blinked several times as he looked at the raven-haired teen, his mind reeling. At first, he'd been making fun of Tamaki for getting fluttered over finding out Haruhi was a girl, but now he wasn't doing much better. His heart raced, and his hands grew clammy; he was nervous, nervous about a _girl_ for the first time in his life. Red colored his cheeks and ran down his collar. His interest in the teen had only been curious, but now he was finding he was _attracted_ to her.

Takashi had already found himself thinking Kagome was cute, even when he had only suspected the new host of being a girl. But now he was more than embarrassed to find she was just a cute as he imagined, and blush colored his cheeks.

Kagome smiled at Haruhi, ignoring the others. "So, wanna start heading home?"

She nodded with a smile.

Seems the new hosts were oblivious to the club members' bemusement. Only time will tell what will happen to the host club now that they had acquired a human girl and a miko (unbeknownst to them) into their ranks. Let this weird drama begin!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5** _

Opening the door to the club room had Kagome speechless. Before her, in the large pink music room stood a fantastical vision of a tropical paradise. The air was heated with the smell of fruit and flowers pulling her into the magical illusion. A shiver of familiarity that brought with it a bang of loss and longing. The scene before her being composed mostly of kitsune magic.

Stepping in, Mitsukuni came running up to her with a huge grin. "K'gome-chan!" Catching the young demon, Kagome offered him an equally big grin and warm greeting as she pulled him tight to her chest in a welcoming hug. She held him there, taking comfort in the short hug; he smelled of chocolate and candy, reminding her of the kit she left behind.

"Hello, Hani-senpai," she slowly set him down. Behind him was Takahi, who offered her a short nod in greeting, whereas the twins gave her a sing-song hello in unison. "So is this the surprise you tried warning me about Mori-senpai?" he nodded with a grunt, a pale shade of pink coloring his cheeks- thankfully unnoticed. "So, do I get a costume?"

Mitsukuni nodded excitedly as he looked at the twins. Between them stood a mannequin with a Balinese tropical outfit that looked to have been made of fine fabrics and bright, colorful patterns. It consisted of a chest wrap and skirt, but after Kagome examined the beautiful outfit, she shook her head sadly, her mind going to the large scar running along her side and the many others that told the story of her adventures in the past. She wasn't ready to have to explain them away.

"I'm sorry, but I can't wear that," she said sadly but made a quick lie. "If I did, everyone would know I'm a girl. Is there anything else?"

Kaoru nodded, his cheeks heating as she looked up at him with her large sapphire eyes. In them was that sadness that he'd first seen a week prior when she'd joined, it seemed to always be there, and a part of him wanted nothing more than to get rid of her sadness. That thought had his cheeks immediately darkening.

The next outfit that was produced was a white shirt with a silk sash and brightly colored Kamen wrapped around the hips and overlaying a pair of pants. Then there were gold accessories that went on the ankles, wrists, and forearms. Although it wasn't as intricate as the other outfits, it would at least be comfortable and easier to keep her true gender concealed. There would be some scars showing but nothing too big as to draw attention.

Quickly putting it on in the dressing room Kagome then went about exploring the decor of the room. There were tall palm trees and beautiful tropical flowers that brought with it a lively fragrance. It smelt and felt just as she imagined it would.

Kaoru was the first to approach her, a flower lei of bright red hibiscus flowers in hand. "Don't want to forget your flowers," he said with a simple smile.

Kagome smiled happily, accepting them, not knowing that a strange set of scars were visible, ones Kyouya took particular note of. On both arms, in the same placement, were claw marks that had torn the skin outward, to a human, they wouldn't be of much notice, but to a demon, he knew exactly what they were. Kyouya was finding Kagome to be more and more interesting the more he tried to investigate; her files were locked, and he couldn't retrieve any personal data from the school's archives.

The club continued like Kagome had been expecting, and her guests were just as flustered with her as ever. It was actually kind of cute. She'd only ever been given this much attention from Kouga and Hojo- Inuyasha, although an old crush had never paid her much attention- but even with those two, they had simply fawned over her instead of showing interest in her as a person or getting to _really_ know her.

She found herself almost blushing with the way the girls looked at her with such intensity and sincerity.

"Kagome-kun, that costume looks so good on you!" One cheered with a brilliant shade of red coloring her cheeks.

"Really?" She asked with a chuckle before smiling at the girl in a charming way that had the girl looking far more red in the face. Thinking to play the part of a charming young man, Kagome leaned closer. Taking one of the red flowers, Kagome gingerly placed it in the girl's chestnut hair, securing it behind her ear. "There." Kagome's voice came out in a low tone, just an octave deeper than normal. And the girl's reaction was instant, her eyes wide and cheeks practically glowing. Her lips parted with a small gasp. "Now you look just like an island princess."

The girl sunk into her seat as Kagome pulled away, allowing her fingertips to linger for a moment on her cheek.

Around her, Kagome's other guests squealed in feverish joy, and her fan club all but fainted in their delight. But Kagome only smiled gently, looking every part the ignorant gentleman despite the sudden pride she felt.

One of her guests nervously meets her gaze, a hue of pink dusting her round cheeks. Kagome smiles politely, watching the girl before green eyes shined with determination, finally finding the courage to speak.

"Are you excited about the dance next week?"

"Dance?" Kagome echoed owlishly before Kagome was hit with a memory of Tamaki bellowing excitedly about the dance that the club would be hosting. It was to be a wondrous event and held in the Central Building. The way he had spoken made it sound like a European Ball from the 17th century, but all in all, Kagome was excited despite her lacking dancing skills.

"Oh yeah," she smiled kindly. "I don't really know how to dance, but it sounds like a lot of fun, especially since you ladies will be there, right?" Kagome made sure to lean in close to the girl, her hand caressing a lock of the girl's dark blonde hair.

The girl turned red and nodded feverishly. Her other guests repeated the first girl's response with excited cries of 'yes' and 'of course.'

Kagome was really starting to get the hang of being a host.

_ **~o.O~O.o~** _

After having changed into her uniform, Kagome took her place at the table with the rest of the members of the club. She boredly grabbed a book from her bag, deciding it would probably be best if she got a head start on her studies. And to be honest, she didn't really pay all that much attention during their club meeting; most of the club's activities were already planned out by Kyoya and Tamaki; these meetings were simply a formality at this point.

"I cannot accept this!" Tamaki cried dramatically. Kagome, annoyed, looked up slowly, her patience wearing thin.

Hikaru lazily turned to the blonde who had been moping all afternoon. "My lord, stop eating commoner noodles and help our planning for the dance party!"

Kaoru, in much the same manner, sighed. "Is he so displeased with the fact that Princess Kasuga prefers Haruhi now?"

"Her illness isn't something new," Kyoya explained.

"Illness?" Haruhi asked worriedly.

Kagome offered her a wide-eyed shrug, not at all understanding what they were rambling about. "She looked fine to me."

Hikaru perked up, seeming far too happy to explain. "The "host-wandering" illness."

"Oh," Kagome whispered more to herself. "You guys have too much time on your hands." She grumbled before turning back to her book.

Kaoru continued the explanation. "In other words, the "switch guys every now and then" illness."

Haruhi nodded, giving Kagome an " _I regret I asked_ " look. The two both grew solemn, as if taking strength in the fact they weren't alone in this insane asylum.

Seems the guys still hadn't picked up on their disinterest as Kyoya took his turn in explaining. "Usually, regular customers decide on a host and designate them forever, but she has a habit of periodically changing her favorite. She'll undoubtedly be going to Kagome next."

"Just before this, that favorite was Tama-chan, right?" Honey asked.

Kagome dropped her head onto her hand, while Haruhi looked at them dumbly. "Ah, so it's just because his customer got snatched away."

"NO!" Tamaki screamed. "That's not how it is! Alright! I can't stand it anymore! Haruhi, look more like a woman already!"

"Huh?" Haruhi blinked before looking to Kagome, who looked up with a confused and annoyed expression. They stared at one another before looking at Tamaki and then back at each other.

"He does know that's not how that works, right?" Kagome asked in amazement. Somehow this youkai kept her guessing. The next couple of minutes had Kagome cradling her head, trying her best to suppress the migraine that was starting in her temples. And no matter how much she told herself to watch her temper, she simply couldn't.

Tamaki pulled out a large portrait, in it surrounded by roses, where the blown-up images of Haruhi's and Kagome's middle-school ID photos. "Daddy wants you, girls, to go back to how you use to be!" He cried dramatically, large tears overflowing from his eyes.

"What the hell!?' Kagome screamed, chucking her book at the blonde. The corner hits him square in the forehead. He fell back, almost in slow motion, with a loud cry. Storming up to him, Kagome began to stomp and kick at the blonde. "You fucking pervert!" She berated him. "What else have you done!? If I find out, you have any other pictures!" Tamaki gave a small cry as Kagome emphasized her implied threat by continuing to beat the blonde. Some may think she was going too far, but with him being youkai, Kagome would argue she wasn't hitting him hard enough.

The other members gave the scene a bored pass over before focusing on the portrait. It was nice in a creepy way, their images had been blown up, and yet both girls had a youthful and clear complexion, painting them both in a flattering light. It looked really good, but that didn't stop it from being disturbing and intrusive.

Cocking their heads to the side Hikaru started. "The more I look at it, the more I'm in awe. How did " _this_ " become "that"?" he referenced the more boyish-looking Haruhi.

The girl gave a bored shrug. "The day before the first day of school, a kid in the neighbourhood put gum in my I cut it because it was bothersome.I really don't mind if I'm taken as a guy. Besides, to pay off my debt before graduation, it's much easier being a host and getting designations than being someone who does trivial chores."

"Mommy, save me!" Tamaki cried, briefly pulling the group's attention back towards the bruised blonde.

"How's he talking to?" Kaoru asked.

Kyoya gave a heavy sigh. "Position wise? Probably me."

Bored, Kagome grabbed her discarded book and rejoined the club conversation.

Seeing her, Kaoru grinned, giving her a high five that she cheekily gave. "By the way, do you have any ballroom dancing experience?

Hikaru finished. "That's a must for the party, eh?"

Haruhi looked at them nervously, looking to Kagome as if looking for backup. "Eh? But… the party has nothing to do with my assignment, right?I'm not interested in events, and actually, I'd like to be absent -"

Jumping up, as if he hadn't been thoroughly beaten up just moments ago, Tamaki looped a bruised arm around both Haruhi's and Kagome's shoulders. "No, ballroom dancing is common knowledge for a gentleman.I f you want to take the path of a host that much, show me exactly how serious you are, Haruhi-kun. If you cannot master the waltz in one week and show it off at the party… you will have to expose yourself as a girl and will be demoted back to trivial chores!"

Haruhi deflated, whereas Kagome growled before turning around and beating up the blonde for the second time and what would undoubtedly not be the last time.

_ **~o.O~O.o~** _

The piano played in the background as Haruhi practiced dancing with one of their customers: Kanako.

Kagome, on the other hand, was begrudgingly being held in the arms of Tamaki. The normally excitable blonde was depressed as he simply went through the motions of dancing with her; his violet eyes were downcast as they stared after Haruhi.

Despite how energetic and idiotic the young youkai could be, Kagome was coming to find he was mostly just naive and inexperienced, but he tried. Although from the look of it, Tamaki had some confusing feelings towards Haruhi, and possibly herself seeing as he kept referring to himself as their "daddy"- now that's a bit creepy.

A tap on her shoulder had her finding the kind golden eyes of Kaoru. He was smiling in a mischievous way that almost had her nervous as his eyes gleamed intently. "I'll be taking over from here," pulling at her waist Kagome clumsily fell against his chest and out of Tamaki's weak hold.

The blonde sputtered angrily.

"Get away from my Kagome!" He cried, briefly snapping out of his stupor, "Your interrupting our family bonding time," but was comedically stopped by a banana peel that from the sneaky grin on Hikaru's face had been placed there on purpose. As the tall blonde fell, he yelled: "Curse you, shady twins!"

Kagome laughed before looking at Kaoru. "Thanks, Kaoru," she smiled.

He raised a brow but nodded with a 'no problem' response before adjusting her hand placement so that she was in the leading role.

"So why is Tamaki-senpai in such a gloomy mood?" She mindlessly asked, her eyes following their feet, making sure to remember the steps necessary.

_Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow._

Hikaru came up behind her, hands on her hips to correct her posture. Kagome had to fight off the blush; she was, after all, being sandwiched between two attractive young men- youkai.

"I heard he wanted to be Haruhi's dance partner," Hikaru chuckled, his laugh being echoed by his brother's.

"It's impossible for him to be Haruhi's _female_ partner because of his height." Kaoru snickered. "He was still leading with you too,'

Kagome, despite her best attempts not to be clumsy, she tripped, falling into Kaoru's chest. For a moment, she had expected to fall, but his arms had only tightened, pulling her tightly to him as he corrected their position. She looked up, catching worried gold and red streaked across her cheeks. They were so close, the way he held her far more intimate and their faces only centimeters apart.

"K-Kaoru," Kagome blushed, her voice barely a whisper as they stared back at one another. The music continued in the background, but all Kagome could focus on was the youkai holding her so tenderly.

"My turn!" the world around Kagome seemed to spin, her body feeling weightless before she was being pulled away. She was being spun before being dipped, allowing her to see Mitsukuni's warm honey-colored eyes.

She giggled as the shorter teen began spinning her around. They laughed through the rest of the song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wolfYLady: Sorry, I had to cut the chapter a little short, but it was getting a bit long.
> 
> PLEASE BE KIND AND LEAVE A COMMENT!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6** _

Kagome sat quietly, her eyes looking over the pretend love letter, as other club members, minus Kyoya and Haruhi, stared intently at her with eager eyes. And probably for the third time, Kagome tried to find some semblance of a compliment for the males that had seemingly put a lot of thought into the letter.

Finally, she dropped the letter to the table; with a long deep breath and heavy sigh, she looked up into their expecting faces. "It's carp."

They drooped, heads falling in defeat.

"Kagome!" Tamaki cried, teary eyes looking at her pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, Tamaki-senpai but this letter comes off as more of a joke than a serious confession of love. Do you really think all girls think like this?" She sneered, feeling slighted in comparison. She then began to read it aloud, her voice monotone, conveying her annoyance. "...' _I'm in love, love! From the first time I saw you, I've been head over heels in love!'_ And then you put in quotations "giggle." ' _It's like my heart is stuck in a never-ending typhoon. All these feelings of love keep whipping around in my heart like the breaking waves! When the typhoon's rising waters come, I want to randevu with you on Noah's Ark! I do! I do!'..."_ she finished drily with a sneer before she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Women don't talk like that! Whatever! I'll write it!"

Grabbing the paper, Kagome left the room to work on an appropriate love confession.

_ **~*~** _

_Toru_ ,

_With your departure to America approaching, I couldn't possibly let you leave without confessing my true feelings for you, Toru. Even if your heart belongs to another or you simply cannot return my feelings for your own reasons, I had to let you know that I love you. You may not know me or have noticed me, but from the moment I saw you, my heart has been yours and yours alone._

_If you will have me, I promise to wait until you return._

_I eagerly await your response._

**_~*~_ **

It was a simple confession, lacking all the fluff the boys had written in their letter while still being tasteful and believable. But seeing as Kagome already looked pretty feminine even while pretending to be a guy, the club had decided on leaving Haruhi to be the bait for their little ruse.

Kagome, oddly enough felt every bit the gentleman on the night of the party. Kyoya provided her with a suit that fits perfectly while creeping her out that he had her measurements. It was a pale grey three-piece suit, the vest being navy which complimented the white shirt and emerald tie decorated in small pinpoint gold and red flowers. To finish her look, Kagome pooled her hair back into a loose bun; it made her look both relaxed while also dashingly handsome.

Half an hour into the party and the club went about executing their plan. Even though she thought they were overstepping with this elaborate plan to get, Toru Suzushima and Kanako Kasugazaki to admit their feelings to one another. She did find it touching how much Tamaki cared for everyone that crossed his path. He was naive, but that's what made him so eager to make others happy, even at the expense of his own feelings.

Despite being apprehensive, Kagome found herself really enjoying the party. She danced and talked with several girls, doing her best to keep their guests suspicious, with several of the club members missing. When the time came, Kagome stood beside her clubmates, a smile pulling at her lips as she watched Tamaki's plan play out just as he had expected, with Toru chasing after Kanako and declaring his love for the girl.

Tamaki beamed as he proudly proclaimed to the ballroom and all their guests, his voice echoing in a dramatic fashion. "Let us bless this clumsy couple!" The room followed his statement by erupting into a round of applause.

"Tonight's dance queen is…" Hikaru started with a mischievous gleam that he shared with his brother.

Kaoru smiled as he joined Hikaru. "Princess Kasugasaki Kanako!" the two continued one after another.

"Well then, the blessing kiss from the king…"

Tamaki beamed, brightening at his self-proclaimed title. "My time has come, eh?"

"...has now been changed to being from Fujioka Haruhi!"

The two female hosts blinked, looking at one another in surprise, but neither as shocked as their " _king_."

Chuckling evil, the twins looped an arm around Kagome, Hikaru wrapping an arm around her shoulder while Kaoru held her tightly at the waist. She blushed brightly as they filled her in on their " _mishap_." "Because Kyouya-senpai said, " _An accident at the end will heat things up_.""

Kagome was so distracted by the twins and their close proximity that she was left shocked by Haruhi accidentally kissing Kanako, what had originally been meant to be a simple peck on the cheek turned into a full-on kiss thanks to the twins medaling. Because of them and their insane need for chaos, Tamaki slips on a banana peel which pushes Haruhi into Kanako.

What had once been an evening of fun had turned into one of chaos, and yet Kagome couldn't be happier. Even if she missed her past and those from it, for a moment, she was living fully in that moment and enjoying every second of it.


End file.
